1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-test system of an electronic component controlling device and a method for self-testing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-test system of an electronic component controlling device and a method for self-testing that can test the operation state of the vehicle electronic component controlling device at a user's will.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional self-test system for testing the operation state of electronic devices, includes an additional self-test system for testing the condition of the electronic control device respectively mounted on a plurality of electronic devices to watch the operation of the electronic devices. Data about communication characteristics of each electronic device separate memory means is stored by means of additional memory means to communicate data.
If the operation condition of the electronic device is determined by means of the additional self-test system, as the communication system according to each electronic device varies, new memory means should be developed, and the communication speed is too slow.
Moreover, since the data about the communication characteristics of each electronic device is not exactly known, it is impossible to perform the self-test operation and confirm or simulate the operation state by means of an additional computer.